Becoming Bastas
by Reshiramgirl88
Summary: We know ALL about Kvothe, a little about Chronicler, even some about the other side characters. But we know nothing about the elusive Bast. Who exactly is this mischievous Faen? The answers lie here. Meet Bastas, son of Remmen, Prince of Twilight, and the Telwyth Mael, as you have never seen before. It all begins here. Are you ready? (Title may change, Rating for safety)
1. Chapter 1

-Prolog: The Wall-

A wall.

Ten feet high.

Smooth as glass.

Black as tar.

Two teenagers of another species, press their bodies against it, straining to hear anything through the razor thing cracks.

Their young curious minds soaring through a sky of ideas and thoughts of what lurked on the other side.

It had been there all their life.

It had been there for centuries.

Though no one quite knew why it was there, or what was really behind it.

Though all they knew was, it was there for their safety, against the outside world.

But they were wrong.

-Chapter 1: Loss of Time-

"What do you think is on the other side?" Bastas asked, shifting his position so his small right ear was squashed against one of the bigger cracks.

"I'm not quite sure." Aurielle replied, shuffling on her feet and looking behind them. "But I don't think we're supposed to be so close to the wall. I mean, what if we get caught? We could get thrown into jail! Not to mention, what would your Dad think of me being around you? Low noble bloods like yourself aren't supposed to be around a higher royal blood like myself."

Bastas smirked, and glanced at her. A mischievous gleam brightened in his eyes. "But what if we don't? I mean, come on Auri. All the times that we have been out, not once has anyone found us. And don't be ridiculous, Auri. We've done this millions of times. Why would we get caught now, of all times? Besides, I hang out with you because you're cool. All those other rich kids are snotty and rude. They just want to be my friend because their parents said to. They just want the bragging right to say they were this close to the actual king." He grimaced and pulled his ear away from the wall, scowling and glaring at the ground. "They're just a bunch of jerks."

Aurielle giggled at his frustration. "Bast. That is too kind of you. They are worse than that. And you know it."

"I just didn't want to say anything that is not supposed to be said in front of a lady." He blushed, sheepishly ruffling his raven black hair. "It would be rather rude of me to say worse things then what I've already said."

She smirked, "You might not be able to say it. But I can." She peeled herself off the wall and glanced about. "RICH KIDS ARE SELFISH BRATS THAT WERE BORN WITH A SILVER SPOON! THEY ARE NOTHING BUT JACK-."

He quickly covered her mouth before she could say anymore. "Shhhhh. Someone could hear you. Proper ladies aren't supposed to say that."

Aurielle licked his hand, making him instantly recoil in disgust. Then he quickly wiped his hands on his trousers, trying to get her saliva off of him. "I hate it when you do that." He scorned, growing annoyed with her childish attitude.

She smirked, feeling satisfied with his repulsion. "I guess I'm not a proper lady then. And I wasn't actually going to say. I was only going to say butt."

Aurielle glanced back behind for about the fifth time since they arrived moment ago. "But still…"

"Come on Auri." His smile grew wider and he held out a hand.

"Bast-" She began, only to be cut off by the sound of distant bells.

Her eyes widened in realization. "Shoot. I have class. I forgot entirely about it." She pushed herself off the mysterious wall and started to run/sprint away. "See you later!"

"Yeah, see you…" He waved miserably. "I should really be getting back too. Before anyone really notices I'm missing." He pushed his raven black hair out of the way and stuck a pose of total boredom, leaning against the wall. "Not that anyone really cares that I'm gone."

Who was he kidding? No one really cared where he was. He could be murdered, kidnapped, or even mauled by one of the unidentified creatures, more like monsters, from the outcast forest on the outskirts of town. And not a single one of them would bat one lash at his unconscious body. There would of course be a funeral, because he was a prince and all, but it would be a small one. Perhaps no more than 50 people or so. But of course, Auri be there. She would be the very first person to show up, even before my dead body arrived. Though he had a sliver of loathing about her being the there, she would be forced to look at his pale and lifeless body. Which he did not want. Auri could barely handle it when her pet flame sputtered out into a pile of ashes. She literally cried for weeks on end and would have cried more if Bast was not there to comfort her. His heart sank a he thought about how she would take the news of his young death. He wouldn't be there when she peered at his decomposing carcass. No one trusting enough would be able to comfort her in the time of loss. They would all take advantage of her distressed time of need and use it only for their personal gain.

He growled at the thought. No one would ever take advantage of her ignorance and innocence while he was still alive, he would be sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The System of Darkness

After a while, after night had fallen over the land, Bast finally returned home, bored and regretting being alive at all. He was just on his way to his room when…

"BASTAS!" His mother yelled from down the hall with a panicked and shrill voice. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

He sighed and slouched forward, all of his princely duties falling onto his shoulders.

His concerned mother raced down the hall and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You're father and I have been worried sick! Where have you been?!"

He mentally sighed and didn't respond.

"You've been with _that_ girl, haven't you?" She asked, shaking him around a bit with her arms. "BASTAS! What did your father and I tell you about her?!"

Bast groaned in annoyance and somewhat glared at his mother. This was not going how he expected. And somehow he was wishing he had gotten mauled by one of the forest creatures. "She is my friend, Mother."

"Don't use that tone with me mister." She scorned, pointing at him with fingers like daggers. "You know how we feel about her!"

"Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom" Bast whined, rolling his eyes in frustration.

His mother's hand was quick as scarel about to attach its prey. It slapped across his cheek, letting out a painful pop. A spot the size and shape of her hand immediately appeared on his face. His hands quickly jumped to the spot, trying to make the throbbing subside.

"MOTHER!" He screeched, pure lighting blue eyes glaring at her. "OWWWWW!"

"SHE IS A PRINCESS, BASTAS!" His mother yelled, grinding her teeth in utter frustration. When will her son learn his place?

"AND I AM A BLOODY PRINCE, MOM!" Bast screamed over her.

"PRINCE OF TWILIGHT!" She screamed back. "THAT IS NOTHING VERY SPECIAL! ANYONE CAN BE A BLODDY PRINCE OF TWILIGHT! THEY JUST PICKED YOU SO YOU WOULDN'T FEEL USELESS!" His mother shook her head, "Bastas. You know the system. You have the king and queen, then the prince and princess. After that all the other monarchial beings of this world."

Bast clenched his teeth in frustration and look away from his mom. Her words struck into him like daggers piercing the meat of a pig. "Then why am I prince at all? It's not like I'm a true prince. It's just some word they use to make the being feel a little better about themselves. So why include it at all?"

"Excuse me?" His mother bended down to his level and got in his face. "What did you just say?"

"I'm going to my room!" He pushed her away and walked down the hall, his pale face burning bright red.

"BASTAS! WE ARE NOT DONE TALKING HERE!" His mother shrieked from down the hall.

"I am…" He muttered, turning a corner of the hall and disappearing from her sight.

He continued walking, up a flight of stairs, through a bazillion hallways, and into his room. Where he then slammed the door after him.

The room was pitch black, just as he liked it. Though slivers of the moon's light penetrated through his sold black curtain.

The darkness was his only friend, besides Auri. He felt safe and comfortable in it. No one could touch him in the darkness. No one could judge him either.

In the darkness, he was the most important person in the world.

Wrapping himself in all the blankets that he found on his bed, he made himself into a little cocoon. In his little nest nothing could hurt him, no social rankings mattered, he could be anyone he wanted to be.

Swallowed and consumed by the darkness, he somehow fell asleep. Wrapped in blankets of mystery and unawareness, he hid away from the world.

In his dreams, he was no longer Bastas the prince of nothingness. But rather Bast, the prince of everything. Prince of something. Prince of anything. In his dreams, he was Auri's prince in shining armor, not some little puppy who always runs around in circles.

He was in the depths of his dreams when a rock was casted against his window, hitting the glass with a cringe worthy tap.

Bast startled awaked by the sudden disturbance of his darkened silence. He rubbed his blurry eyes and glanced about his room.

Nothing was amiss or out of place and the only light was shards of the moonlight breaking through his curtains.

He was about to close his eyes when, once again, a rock was thrown at his window.

The prince of the time between daylight and night, groaned and slid out the warmth of his blankets and bed, sauntering over to his window. He sighed and mentally prepared himself, then tugged the curtains away.

Bast cringed at the bright white luminous of the moon. Though he was the prince of twilight, he very much despised the light that the moon created. But he very much adored the moon itself. That was after all, what Auri was named after. She was his little moon faen, no one else.

Another rock smacked against his window.

He groaned in annoyance, then threw the window wide open.

"What do you want?!" He growled at the figure on the ground below.

"Bast! I need to talk to you!" The figure yelled up at him, stepping into the light of the moon.

He wore a cloak that had a leafy green hood with the cape a deep earthy brown. In a way he could easily camouflage himself as a tree in the darkness of the forest.

"Cthaehian. Not now! It is like midnight!" Bast grumbled, contemplating of shutting the window in that moment.

Cthaehian reached up and pulled back his leafy green hood and stared up Bast with his wide red eyes. "It is important Bastas! And besides you're the prince of twilight. You should be awake at this hour!"

Bast rolled his eyes. "Twilight does not mean midnight! It means sun down!" He groaned. "I'll be down in a second." He leaned away from the window and grabbed his cloak that hung on his wall.

Dark black, just how he liked it.

He threw it over his shoulders and quickly tied the little string around his neck and flipped up his hood.

Just to be precautious he locked his bedroom door, just in case any wandering family members decided to peek on him while he was away. He would get in the deepest of troubles if they found him missing. Even deeper trouble if they found out he was with Cthaehian.

According to his family, Bast was to stay as far away from Cthaehian as possible. He was a messed up faen that wished for nothing more than to destroy the lives of the people around him. Not to mention he had a weird gift thing that allowed his visions of different time periods. Which is totally cool, but at the same time, terrifying.

But to Bast, he was more like a lost little puppy that got kicked around too much. Just like him. So, somehow they became best friends and it's been that way since.

Bast looked at his door one more, eyeing the lock with keen detail before he threw himself out the window. He leaped over the sill and onto the little roofing that lipped under his window. It was only as wide as his feet, one wrong move and he would fall to the fatal ground below.

He wasn't quite sure where he had gotten his parkour skills from. His mom is a nervous wreck that wouldn't step one foot on any sort of structure that she deemed, "unsafe." And his father. Well, he really didn't know his father. Though, he has one memory of him when he was really little. Bast remembered him yelling at his mother while he hid in a tiny closet of darkness with his tiny hands squeezed against his ears, tears streaming down his face. Though his mother makes weird references to him all the time, like Bast is supposed to know him and react as if he was important in his younger years. But he thought it all as a big joke that his mother liked to pull every time he misbehaved. Then again, his mother had been making references more and more often and he was nearly 490years old. Was something wrong with his mother?

He quickly pushed the thoughts and concerns away, no longer wanting to remember things of the old. The past is in the past, this is the now.

Though the thoughts of the dark closet still lingered. Perhaps that is why he is fond of the dark so much. Because in the darkness, you can hide.

Anyways, maybe he just learned parkour. Maybe he just deiced one day to see what would happen if he attempted to jump over stuff really high up. Maybe…

It was a specific routine to go from his room to the ground. Jump from the window onto the lip, then onto the ledge a few feet to the left, slide down the pipe drain that was hidden in the walls' corner, and finally land without breaking his legs from impact.

When he finally reached the bottom, Cthaehian was munching on his favorite snack, gummy butterflies, specifically the red ones. Bast much rather preferred gummy elderberries. While perfectly harmless in gummy form, the berries are very toxic if eaten unprepared. Perhaps Bast just liked to live with the thrill of danger.

After raiding the plastic bag of all the ruby insects, Cthaehian held it out to Bast. "Want one?"

He pushed it away with a disgusted face. "Ew. No."

Cthaehian shrugged then dumped the rest of the bag into his mouth. "I like the red ones the best." He mumbled while he chewed and attempted not to choke.

"I know." Bast wrinkled his pale nose. "You've told me over a million times."

Cthaehian shrugged, "just putting it out there."

Bast eyed his friend cautiously as he crumpled up the plastic bagging and shoved it into one of the pockets of his cloak. "You wanted to talk?"

Cthaehian nodded quickly at this remark. "Yes, yes I did."

Bast waited for him to continue. But after a minute of pure silence, "And that would be about…?"

"OH!" Cthaehian feigned a look of surprise. "Right. This is really important. And I'm not quite sure how to say it. So,"

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Bast shouted, getting annoyed with his confused friend.

"Right, right." Cthaehian plastered an impish grin on his mischievous face. "I heard they are appointing a new lady in the court of nature. Her name is Felurian, and she is super-hot."

"So you've met her?" Bast raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you could say that…" His friend's lips upturned into a smile.

Bast's expression turned grim. "Tell me you didn't." He rubbed his forehead in frustration and aggravation.

"Hey, you asked." Cthaehian held up his hands in an apologetic shrug. "Anyways, she is supposed to be the lady of twilight."

"Lady of twilight?" Bast's eyebrow raised, nearly touching the ends of his raven black bangs. "Now they are just making stuff up."

"Hey, that just means they determined your future wife for you." Cthaehian smirked.

"Says the one without a title." Bast snarled, feeling bitter distaste for the idea of another being of nature. Much less for the newbie being his counterpart.

Cthaehian gave Bast a look of hurt. "You promised me you would never say that again. Bast I thought we were friends."

He gave his friends a pathetic look. "Cthaehian."

The placid look quickly swiped away and turned into pure anger. "The system is messed up, man!"

"I agree with you." Bast nodded. "The system is truly screwed. It's almost like we are a bunch of puppets tied up on razor wires."

"Especially with the king we have." Cthaehian sighed. "We should have known he was going to be a nut job. I mean, who the mortal world puts up a wall? Not to mention, not telling anyone the reason for such wall."

"Hey, we were bound to have him as king. With the system and all."

"Screw the system!" Cthaehian growled, his eyes entirely blood red with rage. "It is idiotic! Unfair that the offspring of the current ruler gets to rule. If they have a girl, we have a queen. If a dude, then a king. Everyone should have an equal say in who should be ruler. Not only that, no one is equal in the stupid system! We the king and queen, who are above everyone else. Then the prince OR princess, who will eventually be king or queen. Then the court of nature, who are just a bunch of lowlifes who whined to get their positions. No offense."

Bast waved a dismissive hand. "None."

"Finally we got the people. Just the people. Who are the scum of society. The ones who always get kicked around and get no say." His anger slowly dimmed down to a light annoyance. "The system is truly messed up man."

"I agree." Bast nodded in approval. "Is there anything else you wanted to tell me about, or did you just want to rant?"

Cthaehian shook his head. "No, I have something else to tell you."  
"Spit it out then." Bast grew annoyed.

"I had another vision." Cthaehian's face shifted, no longer hate and anger, but rather concern and morose.

"It was about Auri."


End file.
